Mechanical pencils are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 253,803; 2,032,983; 2,509,849; 2,801,613; 4,856,693; 5,044,805; 5,362,166; 5,598,604; 6,793,429; and U.S. Publication No. 2004/0047669. These mechanical pencils are, however, complex and difficult to assemble.
There is a need for a mechanical pencil that is easily assembled and has few components.